Lucario
Lucario, also known as the Aura Pokémon, is a creature from the Pokémon series. He is set to appear in the 80th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Lucario VS Renamon, where he will face off against Renamon from the Digimon series. History Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and 448th Pokémon in the Pokédex, is a Fighting/Steel Type Pokémon which evolves from Riolu via friendship during daytime. They are rare and usually live on mountains far away from humans to train, but are extremely loyal and prideful once caught, with a natural sense of justice. They are able to manipulate an energy named Aura, which enables them to sense enemies or prey from afar, create projectiles and even communicate with humans via telepathy. The most popular and commonly known Lucario belonged to Sir Aaron. Lucario was Sir Aaron's student, but when he tried to stop a war, Lucario followed him and was sealed in his staff, so that Lucario may not suffer the same fate Sir Aaron would, as he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Years later, Ash Ketchum would accidentally free Lucario, and together they would try to save the disturbed Tree of Beginning and Mew. Death Battle Info One Minute Melee Lucario first appeared in One Minute Melee, where he fought his rival Renamon, which ended in a draw. DBX Lucario also appeared in a DBX episode, where he fought Ryu from the Street Fighter series. He ended up both losing to him, and getting caught in by Ryu in his Pokémon Go app. Gallery 448Lucario-Mega.png|Mega Lucario Lucario Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee, DBX and possibly DEATH BATTLE Lucario_SSBB.jpg|Lucario in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|Lucario in Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U LUCARIO.png|Lucario in the Pokémon anime series Lucario_Pokkén_Tournament.png|Lucario in Pokkén Tournament Trivia * Lucario is the 6th Pokémon to appear in Death Battle ** The first were Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Mewtwo. ** Lucario is the first Pokémon in Death Battle to not be from the first Generation. ** Lucario is also the second Pokémon to fight a combatant from the Digimon series, with the first being Charizard (and Red) who fought Agumon and Tai. ** He is also the 7th combatant from Pokémon to appear in Death Battle. With the others being the aforementioned Pokémon, and the 6th being Red. *Lucario is one of ten combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Dan Hibiki, Deadpool, Deathstroke, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Hercule Satan, Renamon, Shadow the Hedgehog and Vegeta ** His and Renamon's One Minute Melee was the only one to end in a tie *Lucario is the 12th male to face against a female in ''DEATH BATTLE, ''after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool (in his 2nd appearance), and Nathan Drake. *In the Super Smash Bros. series by Nintendo, Lucario is voiced by the english dub actor for Goku. References * Lucario on Wikipedia * Lucario on Bulbapedia * Lucario on Pokémon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Loser Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Monster Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Metal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Dogs